


Dark Night

by j_crew_guy



Category: Queer As Folk UK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart and Vince get lost on the way to an underground party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Queer As Folk UK Ficathon for mizzhoneeybun. She asked for "S/V, teen years and something possibly to do with the supernatural? " Thanks as always to Random for the beta. She's the yin to my yang, she's my cherry pie.

Vince studied the crudely drawn map which was illuminated by the flashlight Stuart held.

"If you had stopped and asked for directions, we wouldn't be here right now, Stuart."

Stuart grinned cheekily and twirled the flashlight in his hands. "We don't need to stop for directions. We have the map and we know where we're going, right?"

"Right," Vince sighed as he folded the map and put it in his back pocket.

"What's wrong? Is little Vince afraid of the dark? Scared that some big bad monster is gonna get him? For fuck's sake, we're just going to a party. Nothing's gonna happen. Well, nothing to you, at least," Stuart smirked as he walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vince asked as he caught up with Stuart and matched his pace. "I could find someone at this party, you know."

"Vince, the day you find someone at a party and go home with them is the day I will happily let you play with my torch whenever you want."

"It could happen," Vince muttered.

The two of them continued on in the darkness, with only the beam from the flashlight lighting their way. The crunch of their shoes on the dirt and their breathing were the only sounds that permeated the night air.

Eventually Stuart's light found a grey brick wall, with vines of ivy covering it sporadically.

Vince pulled out the map again and had Stuart shine his torch on it so he could check it. "There's nothing on here about a wall with vines on it. Face it Stuart, we're lost."

Stuart smirked. "What're you gonna do? Call Hazel and have her send a cab all this way? Even she's not that understanding."

Vince checked his watch. "Oi, it's gone past midnight! We're lost and have no way of getting home. Fucking hell, Stuart. You and your bloody 'underground parties'."

Stuart spotted a gate and headed in that direction instead of answering, letting Vince follow. Which he did.

"Stuart, I'm not spending the night in a graveyard!" Vince hissed as he realized where they were headed.

"Do you see any other sources of shelter around here?" he replied, waving his torch around.  
"Well, no," Vince admitted.

"It's decided," Stuart declared as he handed the light to Vince. Vince let the torch linger on Stuart's backside as he nimbly climbed over the gate. Maybe they'd have to sleep together for warmth. Vince certainly hoped so, and lost himself in that thought until Stuart interrupted his reverie.

"Pass me the torch!"

Vince blinked and handed Stuart the torch through the bars of the gate. He then struggled to get over the gate himself and made Stuart laugh quite a bit when he landed on his bum. Vince dusted himself off and grabbed the light from a still-laughing Stuart and stalked away.

Stuart sniggered as he caught up with Vince. "Don't be mad, I was just having a laugh, that's all."

Vince shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and turned to glare at Stuart. "Don't even start with me. It's all your fault we're in the middle of bloody nowhere and now we're spending the night in a fucking graveyard. So don't think you can apologize and expect it to be all better."

Stuart ruffled Vince's hair and rolled his eyes. "Don't be upset with me. You wanted to come to this party as much as I did." He nudged Vince with his elbow. "We're alone. In a spooky cemetary all by ourselves. Protect me, won't you?" Stuart mock-simpered as he took Vince's hand.

"Fuck off," was the reply, but Vince made no effort to let go of Stuart's hand. In fact, Stuart thought Vince was holding on even tighter, and he smiled in the moonlight.

A quick glance around the graveyard revealed no mausoleums or crypts that they could spend the night in, and none of the headstones looked to be tall enough to provide shelter from the elements. So by mutual consent, they ended up sitting against one of the walls.

Stuart shifted and tried to get comfortable, but found it to be a difficult task between the rough brick wall and the hard-packed earth. Vince followed Stuart's lead but quickly gave up and decided to walk around instead. Stuart offered Vince the torch, but he declined, muttering something about the moonlight as he walked away.

As Vince wandered, he thought about what the future might hold for Stuart and himself. Was he forever doomed to follow Stuart blindly wherever he led? Following Stuart wasn't the problem, Vince felt. It was that he did it without thinking. And while Vince loved Stuart and would do anything for him, at times, he also wanted to be his own man.

Vince paused in his journey and leaned against a headstone to look up at the stars. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone moving in the corner of his eye. Stuart should have been by the wall, Vince didn't think he would come and find him.

Vince shrugged and decided to follow the person. He was as quiet as possible as he crept up behind them. From the back, Vince thought the person looked rather like Stuart. Bugger it, Vince decided and called out, "Oi, Stuart! Thought you were by the wall?"

Stuart turned and pressed a finger to his lips as he smiled slyly. Stuart then unbuttoned his shirt and started to undo his pants.

Vince's brow furrowed in confusion. Why was Stuart acting so weird? Vince ran a hand through his hair as he watched Stuart step out of his pants. Jesus, Stuart, standing there, waiting for him. But why wasn't he saying anything?

"You feeling all right then, Stuart?"

Stuart nodded and motioned Vince over. "I'll be right back, I just forgot something," Vince said as he stumbled backwards and then turned away. He began to walk quickly as he headed back to where he'd left Stuart, nearly breaking into a run.

Shaking slightly, Vince found Stuart where he'd left him, sitting and shifting at the base of the wall. "Weren't you out there with me just now?"

"Hmm?"

"You were out there with me just now, only you weren't saying anything. You got your kit off and wanted me to join you."

"I've been here the entire time. Are you feeling all right? Sure you're not seeing things?"

"I'm fine! I swear you were out there with me."

"And I swear I've been here the entire time."

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

The two of them pondered that question until daybreak.


End file.
